


Mentor

by revenant_hell



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, how does one tag, totally melodramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenant_hell/pseuds/revenant_hell
Summary: We look up to them because we think they have it all figured out. They have all the answers. When you realize that's not the case, that your mentor is human, fallible... Well. That can be a lot to take in.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> This work assumes you have read Masks [Part 1](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/184263943999/masks-pt-1-based-on-these-guys-linkeduniverse) and [ Part 2](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/184469663604/masks-pt-2-of-2-previous-based-on-these-guys).

“That’s an interesting mask,” Twilight said after a pause. The entire camp was in hysterics (even the old man was caught in a rare moment of humor - had he _ever_ seen him laugh like that?) but he couldn’t join in. As Warriors huffed and tried to regain some dignity and Legend and Wind laughed themselves to tears, Twilight was frozen in place, his mind worlds away.

_The snow scattered as he pushed himself to his feet, but everything else remained unnaturally still. He squinted through the fog – where was this? Only moments ago, he and Midna were–_

_He whirled as a voice groaned behind him. “A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.” The thing that now stood before him had once been a man. Its gold armor had decayed to a broken relic of some former glory, yet it still stood proud with an air of authority. Its single red eye was a laser that cut through Twilight's shadows. “You may be destined to become the hero of legend… but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero’s tunic you wear.”_

He stared at the old man as if seeing him for the first time. That armor… that _eye…_

The brief moment of mirth ended as Wild pulled out his own mask, some horrible, grotesque thing with bulging eyes that brought _Zant _of all people to mind and it was all too much. Twilight felt like he was drowning in his own thoughts as they ran uncontrolled: the death of tyrants, a shattered mirror; her last words, cut off; that former idyllic life, now closed to him; and how his mentor, who he’d thought had found the answers (peace, a life on the farm with Malon, _he was his _descendent _for Hylia’s sake_) had still fallen into despair, his spirit never able to rest.

Twilight stood abruptly. The group’s attention was focused on something Wind was showing off as he strode away from the fire at a controlled pace. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wild rise halfway, his mouth framing a question, but Twilight shook his head. Of all people, _he_ would understand this need to be alone. Wild remained by the fire, but he was watchful as Twilight faded into the night.

Once in the woods, Twilight shifted to his wolf form. The crackling, painful rearrangement of his body was a familiar comfort. He could almost feel her weight on his back, could almost hear her sharp laughter. Could almost hear the mirror breaking. Did she feel the same way? He had killed her with kindness, but did he reach her heart? Why did she have to leave him with these questions and this uncertainty, about her, and about himself?

  
It was easier not to think as a wolf. His sharpened senses merged to surround him in a cocoon of sensation that let him bury his uncertainties. “The worst scars can’t be seen,” the old man had once said, and indeed, Twilight felt the jagged edges of his broken heart. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It would be easy to walk away and let these distractions smooth all of that away. He couldn’t stop himself from unleashing a howl, letting his pain mingle with the soundscape of the night.

* * *

After a time, Twilight sighed. He couldn’t stay out here and avoid this forever. He had a role to play. Responsibilities. A duty to the kingdom of Hyrule, to its people. To his brothers. To Midna. To himself, most of all. It was all so complicated...

He shifted back to human form, dusted off, and had turned back towards the camp when he heard movement in the woods. His hand instantly went to his sword as he moved in a silent crouch, circling towards the sound, and –

“Woah, woah, easy there, pup,” Time laughed,his hands up in a gesture of peace. “You can’t get a jump on me that easily.”  
  
Twilight blinked. Of anyone, this wasn't who he'd expected. He wasn’t sure he was ready to have this conversation. “…Sorry, old man,” he conceded, standing upright and walking towards Time. “Must be all those years you’ve got on me.”

“Hmm,” Time remained quiet as he approached. Neither said anything. Finally, it was Twilight who broke the silence. “So, did the cub send you out here after me? You know I can handle myself.”

Time considered him for a long moment, looking him over. Twilight crossed his arms and looked away as Time said thoughtfully, “No, I came out here of my own choice. I saw your reaction to the Majora’s Mask.”  
  
“The Majora’s–?” Twilight frowned. “Oh, the one the cub had? No, I’d never seen it before, but I’ve heard you tell the tale. Fighting the moon and all that,” he smirked, but Time said nothing. Twilight shifted uncomfortably in the silence. “No, it was… “ He swallowed and studied the roots on the ground. “The other one. The skull.”

Time arched an eyebrow. “That one? I have to say, pup, I wouldn’t have expected you to be frightened by _that_.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Twilight trailed off, gazing at the trees, the moon, anywhere but at the old man. He’d never been one for difficult conversations (isn’t that why he and Midna hadn't talked about anything _personal_? And look how _that_ turned out). He sat heavily on a log and ran a hand through his hair. Twilight did his best to ignore the old man’s concerned look and started haltingly. “Look, I don’t know how to say this, but I met you … before. Before all this.”

Time waited for him to continue.

“Well, not you, but your… your spirit. In the afterlife. You were, um, dead.” He added lamely. Now both of Time’s eyebrows were raised, but he maintained the same unperturbed look, as if he’d heard worse. He probably had.

Twilight slowly told Time the lessons he’d learned from the Hero’s shade. How his own fear gradually gave way to pride as he mastered each technique. How the Hero instilled in him the power and conviction to defeat Ganondorf and take his place among the heroes of legend. Until the end, when the ground fell away from under him and he was left confused and alone.

_Although I accepted life as the hero, I could not convey the lessons of that life to those who came after. At last, I have eased my regrets. Go and do not falter, my child!_

Time was silent as Twilight finished. Eventually, he laughed lightly. “Regrets, hmm? I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Not surprised,” Twilight echoed. He couldn’t summon the energy to feel frustrated by Time’s nonchalance. Or anything else, really. This night had drained him completely.

Time was silent for a long while, staring distantly into the woods. Twilight studied the pattern on his gloves and picked at a loose thread. Scuffed his feet on the ground. Waited. Why did he feel like the disappointment? Whatever led the old man down this path happened long before he was born.

“They didn’t remember what I did, pup. Not a single thing. Did you know that?” Time turned to face him. Twilight jerked at the sudden movement. He shook his head and remembered a grave, crumbling and forgotten beneath a sacred tree.

“I gave up my childhood and my innocence. First to save my home, then to save the kingdom itself. And in the end, Zelda – _my_ Zelda – turned back the flow of time and reset everything the way it was, before Ganon.

“I gave them everything, and now there I was, the Hero of Time, reduced to nothing more than a child. I was alone among the people of Hyrule, and their happy, peaceful, _untroubled_ lives, while I alone bore the scars of history. No one knew what I had done, and no one ever would, because even _Zelda_ didn’t remember. A mercy the goddesses granted her but denied me.

“I was angry for a long time, pup. A _long _time. I even went back to the Temple of Time, but the Master Sword would not receive me… I hear she has our best intentions in mind, but that path is closed to me now.” Time laughed, and this time there was bitterness in it.

Time joined him on the log. They sat in silence, Twilight absorbing Time’s words, the old man staring thoughtfully into the dark. After a moment, he continued. “But eventually, pup… I learned to _forgive._ Malon showed me a Hyrule I had shut myself away from. It’s funny, like the difference between morning and evening. It’s the same place, but when you look at it in the new light of day, there's hope in it.” He smiled fondly, and Twilight did too. “But even then, I felt as though I was … waiting, as though something was missing. I saw that with my passing a legacy would end. Now, don’t think I’ve got an ego as the great Hero of Time,” he laughed. Twilight snorted and rolled his eyes, but his heart wasn’t in it. “But pup, when I met you, I knew. I knew in my heart that it would turn out all right, in the end.”

Time reached over and put his arm around his shoulders, fatherly affection that made Twilight’s eyes fill with tears. “It might take centuries, but now it _meant _something. There was a purpose to my sacrifice; it wasn’t just a cruel joke by the goddesses. That when Hyrule was in need, someone would take up the sword and fight for it.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore, pup. You’ve given me peace, which is more than I could ever ask for,” Time squeezed his shoulder before standing and turning back to ruffle Twilight’s hair. “Twice now, it seems! I’d say you’re getting quite good at this.”

Twilight’s tears were falling in earnest now. He wiped them away and tried unsuccessfully to clear the lump in his throat. Finally, he was able to get the words out. “But how… how do you not end up like…” he gestured, unable to finish.

Time understood. “Like our _esteemed_ companion, the Hero of Legend?” he held up a hand to Twilight’s vague motions of protest. “No, I’m being honest. It’s an honor to fight alongside him. But,” Time paused and knelt back down, putting a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “Cynicism isn’t wisdom, pup. It’s just a lazy way to say that you’ve been hurt. We all have our scars. You too,” he said as Twilight tried to protest and to unsuccessfully stop his tears. “You’ll find your answers.”

Time stood, grunting as his joints cracked, and offered a hand to Twilight. He accepted and they walked in a peaceful silence back to the camp, letting the sounds of the night air settle in around them. He could already hear the faint sounds from the camp.

“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard of! You can do that with your own eyes.” Legend was laughing as Wind pouted and removed a mask from his face. “Well, nuh-uh!” he retorted.

“Well, I think it’s neat,” Sky said gently as Twilight slipped into camp and took a seat next to Wild. Wild looked at him out of the corner of his eye and moved closer. “Hey, you okay?” he said quietly so that only Twilight could hear.

Twilight took a deep breath. His eyes felt puffy, and he was sure his face was red. He watched as Time walked over to ruffle Wind’s hair and admonished Legend for making fun of the boy. Legend rolled his eyes dramatically and soon they were both laughing and bantering back and forth. Twilight smiled quietly. “Yeah, I’ll be okay,” he said to Wild, and for the first time, he was starting to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jojo's character for Time seems at peace with his past, so it got me thinking of how someone like that still had enough regrets that his soul hung around for a few centuries. Later I saw that Twilight [already knew that Time was the Hero's Shade](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/178438344649/about-linkeduniverse-part-5-of-0-1), but oh well! Additionally, some of Twilight's comments/characterizations come from [this post](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/171006809139/wassup-with-twilights-complicated-relationship) by JoJo.
> 
> Linked Universe has got me writing fanfic for the first time in like 10+ years, so I welcome your critique! The line re: cynicism is actually from a song by the band [Nana Grizol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dZHYex0Ix0) (the actual quote is "cynicism isn't wisdom; it's just a lazy way to say that you've been burned").


End file.
